Mesonak
Mesonak is the main host of The TTV Podcast and overseer of The TTV Channel, giving him a joint leading position with Varderan. Background Mesonak joined the podcast when it was still named iBZP and headed by Varderan. Meso is also known for his consistent hunting of leaks for upcoming LEGO sets. He prides himself in this skill, and has been doing it since 2012 or even earlier. As of TTV's updated leak policy in December 2015, he has not shared any leaks publicly. History Mesonak originally joined the podcast when it was under the name iBZP, and headed by Varderan, who was then known as Varponok. This was during the third episode of that podcast, titled "Swine Flu." Not many episodes later iBZP became TTV, and Varderan gave command of the new podcast to Mesonak. Soon, the two of them were joined by Heir of the Chronicler, Tenebrae Invictus, Venom, Kahi, and Eljay. On October 11, 2013, Mesonak, Varderan, Eljay, Venom, Kahi, and Tenebrae Invictus interviewed BIONICLE author Greg Farshtey, and discussed several things with him, including fan questions about BIONICLE and other LEGO themes. From February 2014 through April 2014, Mesonak and Eljay hosted MNOG with Meso, wherein Mesonak, with help from Eljay, played BIONICLE's first online game, the Mata Nui Online Game. On November 17, 2013, TTV put out a casting call seeking new members, and Phweffie joined the podcast. On July 1, 2014, TTV received, from an unknown benefactor that they call "highly suspect", a black-and-white image portraying a display stand of BIONICLE sets. This was the first real hint of a BIONICLE 2015 return. On October 6, 2014, Mesonak joined with Kahi and Varderan for a livestream to discuss their plans for their upcoming visit to New York Comic-Con 2014. Venom also participated, even though he was not going to NYCC, and Viper tried to participate, but the others were unable to bring her in due to technical difficulties. On October 8, 2014, Mesonak took a train (sparking many "hype train" jokes) to New York in order to attend the 2014 New York Comic Con, where LEGO would be announcing more details about the 2015 return of BIONICLE. In New York, Mesonak joined Kahi and Varderan, and the three of them attended NYCC and the LEGO VIP party at a LEGO store afterward. At the VIP party, Mesonak, Kahi, and Varderan obtained enough pieces to build most of the new 2015 Toa sets. On November 2, 2014, Mesonak joined Venom, Varderan, Viper, Eljay, and Kahi for a livestream celebrating TTV's 10,000 Subscribers. The livestream was delayed due to technical difficulties that ended up once again barring Viper from participating in the livestream. During the livestream, Kahi, Mesonak, and Varderan discussed their adventures at NYCC, the five hosts discussed their progress on BIOcraft, and Eljay and Mesonak gave away prizes. For a large portion of the call, Mesonak was unable to speak to the others due to technical difficulties. In December 2014, Mesonak released a video in which he watched the Bohrok Animations. He did this with Eljay, making it a sort of one-off sequel to "MNOG with Meso". In Spring 2015, he the proper sequel to that beloved series was released as "MNOG2 with Meso". After MNOG2, he watched/played the Piraka Animations. During the run of BIONICLE G2, Mesonak frequently denounced the theme's lack of engaging story, characters, or world. Shows *The TTV Podcast (2011-Present) *MNOG with Meso (2014) *Bohrok Animations with Meso (2014) *MNOG 2 with Meso (2015) *VNOG with Meso (2015) *Brainstorm (2017-Present) List of common sayings *"Wow, just wow." *"Welcome... To TTV!" *"I thought it was grand!" *"How's life and such?" *"Exactly!" *"Get rekt!" *"Don't do this." *"That's great for country." Trivia *Mesonak is known for "grinding", or playing for long periods of time on video games to get a lot of supplies/experience. *During the 2016 New Years livestream, Meso's roast involved a bunch of jokes about him being a crackhead, or "Mesocrack". *Meso unintentionally sparked the Solek joke among TTV fans; his hatred of the set led many people to needle him by praising Solek, going so far as creating a Google community and Wikia site to "praise Solek", where Solek and other white Bionicle sets and characters were praised as good, and every lime one, serving Tanma, as evil. Mesonak and Eljay were also depicted as evil Tanma servants. The community and meme is considered dead as of 2017, with it's last notable appearance being the beginning of 2016, where on the Recap Review of the Kardatoran, Eljay warned the viewers that every comment referencing the meme will be removed, and if the authors will continue on spamming the meme despite that, he will resolve to blocking them. *Before travelling to Brickfair Virginia 2016, Meso had never flown in an airplane. *In July 2017, Mesonak frequently rhymed for a short time. *Although he calls himself the Amazin' Raisin, he doesn't like the taste of Amazin' Raisins brand raisins. *During the TTV Civil War event for April Fools' Day 2016, Mesonak changed his name on the TTV Message Boards to Nakeye, representing Marvel's Hawkeye. Category:TTV Cast Category:TTV Channel Category:Male Cast Members